


Bon Appetit

by rowanismybae



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanismybae/pseuds/rowanismybae
Summary: Elain was done waiting. A year went by after the war and sweet and kind and mysterious Azriel didn’t make a move on her yet.She would not wait any longer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two-part fanfic based on songs. The first one is inspired on the song Bon Appetit by Katy Perry.   
> Hope y'all enjoy it!

Elain was done waiting. A year went by after the war and sweet and kind and mysterious Azriel didn’t make a move on her yet.

She would not wait any longer. They were all at the House of Wind and after dinner, she excused herself to go to her own bedroom, but what no one knew was that she was actually going to Azriel’s room.

They were talking about some new rebuild strategies and the training of females at the Illyrian camps and meetings with the High Lords, so she knew he wouldn’t come anytime soon; especially when he was drinking. She learned that when the guys were drinking, they took their time.

She removed her silk red dress and placed it on top of his armchair and went for the bed, sliding under the sheets only on her red lacy underthings.

She thought about how things went the last time she tried something sexual that was actually her first time ever. Azriel was out on a mission with Cassian and she missed him deeply. She was horny that night and Lucien seemed to look at her with devouring eyes in that tight cobalt dress six months ago. One thing led to another and they had sex. At the end, they were laughing from how weird it was. He even used the word “mediocre” which made her feel a little bit better: it was as bad for him as it was for her; she also didn’t want him to get his expectations high just because they had sex. They were still getting to know each other and she didn’t feel drawn to him like she was to Azriel. So they both agreed to forget it and move on.

Of course Feyre wanted to know everything about it, she asked about his _firedick_ and that made her laugh until her stomach was aching. Azriel eventually ended up knowing about it, but when he casually asked about it, she said it was a one night stand thing. And he dropped it.

Now, six months later, their friendship became stronger and occasional flirts happened. Every time she touched him, her skin burned and she could see his desire all over his eyes. But he was a gentleman; he would never make a move on a woman that had a mate, even if the said woman hasn’t accepted the bond.

So she would be the one making a move on him. Everyone thought she was innocent and bashful, but she was more than that. She was strong and she knew what she wanted. She was actually laying on his bed right now.

She waited for him patiently. Eventually, her body started to get hot under the sheets, so she went to his bathroom and splashed water on her neck to cool down a bit. When she returned to his bed, she laid atop his sheets, her stomach facing the mattress. She lifted her feet up and moved them up and down while she thought on how he would react to her like that on his huge bed.

She was about to move again when she heard footsteps outside the door. She heard him hesitate  - probably he could scent her - but he opened the door and stepped inside, the door still open behind him.

“Elain, what - ” He finally noticed where she was and what she was wearing.

“Close the door, Az.” She demands and he blinks in surprise and after a few seconds – probably debating if he should or not close the door – he obliges. She smiled.

“Elain…” He started again.

“Like what you see, Az?” She asked shyly, batting her eyelashes. She even pushes her hips up a little bit and she sees his throat bobble. Good.

“Elain I – What are you doing?” He asked stumbling on words. He looked so cute like this.

She turned on his bed, back on the mattress, arching slightly her back. His eyes followed her movements.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” She stretched her arms on the bed gripping the sheets.

He said nothing but his hungry eyes went from the tip of her toes to her eyes. She grinned wickedly.

“Will you ogle the whole night?” He swallowed but didn’t move. His shadows seemed to be slightly out of control. “What do see when you look at me Az? What do your shadows whisper to you about me?” Her voice was sultry and low. She wanted to make him react, make him admit what he felt. But he kept silent.

She lifted herself until she was on her knees on the edge of the bed in front of him, hands on her thighs.

“You know what I see when I look at you, Shadowsinger?” He didn’t move anything except for the eyes that took her in, every curve, every detail. “I see a kind, polite and caring male, a perfect gentleman.” She said and his eyes snap to hers. “I also see hunger when you look at me. I see a male that desires me as much as I desire you.” He took one step forward. She grinned. “And I’m here, at your bed like your personal buffet for you to feast on.” He took another step closer but stopped.

“Elain you have a mate…” He started to shake his head.

“And I couldn’t care less about him right now, Az.” He took another step. Just another one and she would be able to touch him. “All I can think about for a very long time it’s you feasting on me, eating me with your hands and those delicious lips of yours.” Like a moth drawn to light, he reached the edge of the bed and she slid her hands on his chest to his neck pulling him to her until she bit his bottom lip managing to rip a deep moan from his throat.

She grabbed his hands and placed them over her backside, the whole time her eyes were on his. She moved her hands back to his neck and his hair.

“Az, I want you. I choose you. And I know that you’re hungry for desert. So take me, eat me like a cherry pie, Azriel.” He smiled wildly and she leaned forward kissing him deeply. He squeezed the cheeks of her ass for a second and she gasped.

“Elain I’m not sure about this…” He said still trying to restrain himself.

“Mother’s tits Azriel, just -” She growled at him and he pulled her. He kissed her vigorously. She smiled in victory while his hands slid up and down her almost naked body. His callous scraped her skin in a delicious way and she thought she might burn from inside out.

She bit his bottom lip pulling it to her and he moaned. With her fast and agile hands, she started to take his white tunic off and they only broke the kiss so it could come out from his head. Their lips met again and with a swift movement he laid her on her back on the bed and took off his boots.

He was climbing on the bed when she growled and he stop, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“Pants off. Now.” She demanded and a wry smile played on his lips while he unbuttoned it. He took it off leaving only his underwear on and her mouth went dry with the vision of his generous and hard length.

“Now who’s ogling?” She snapped her eyes to his and she blushed. She lifted her right leg and pressed her heel on his hips pulling him close to her on the bed.

He placed his forearms on the bed beside her head and his lips found her jaw instead of her lips. Her hands went for his silky hair and his scapula. He kissed her neck, behind her ear and then her collarbone.

She pushed her hips onto his and one of his hands went for her backside again, squeezing one more time. She sobbed and he let a chuckle come from his throat. His hand slid to her breast and with a calculated movement with both hands, her breasts were bare before him, her lacy bra was scraps of fabric on the bed.

She was about to scowl him for tearing her favorite bra when his mouth found her nipple and his hand was massaging the other one. Her back arched when he nipped it gently and then sucked it inside his mouth.

She moaned his name and he hummed in her skin sending vibrations on her skin. Her hands were one on his hair and the other one over his hand on her breast. All she could think about was the feeling of him on her, the way his mouth fit perfectly on her, the way their hands entwined perfectly together…

He moved his mouth to her navel and she stroke her feet on his hips, being very careful with his wings. He went downer and his lips kissed her pantie. His hands slid to the sides removing it gently, with such kind and tenderness that showed her that he cared for her as much as she did for him.

She cupped his cheek and he looked at her while she stroked her thumb on his cheekbone. She could feel the love irradiating from her gaze to him and his feelings mirrored hers. She smiled in utter joy and he leaned forward to kiss her passionately. His hands removed her panties at last and when he leaned away he took his time observing every inch of her bare skin in front of him.

“You’re perfect Elain.” She blushed under the intensity of his gaze. “Perfect.” He repeated and kissed her again. She pushed her hips towards his and when she felt his granite cock under the fabric of his underwear, she moaned in desire and she felt radiant to have such effect on him.

“Az, eat me out.” She whispered and his eyes met hers. A wicked grin played on his lips.

“As you wish, my love.” He said between kisses on her skin.

He settled between her legs and she spread them for him. His eyes snapped to the spot in front of him and he swallowed dry in anticipation. His eyes met hers once more and he lowered himself but didn’t touch her. His breathing was touching her skin; his eyes never left hers.

“Az, please - ” He pressed his lips on her bundle of nerves and she whimpered.

His tongue swiped her folds and the feeling of him on her was the best thing she ever felt in her life; she felt herself melt under his tongue. He worked on her clit and while one of his hands locked her in place, the other went for her breast. Her hands searched for something to hold on to and while one found his hair, the other found the sheets.

She could feel her pleasure rising fast. She was panting, whimpering and gasping. When he slipped one finger inside her, she moaned and he slipped the second one dragging another loud moan from her.

“Gods, Az, don’t stop -” she plead him and he obliged. She climaxed on his mouth and he eased her through her waves of pleasure.

He kissed her from her navel back to her lips and she chuckled.

“What?” He asked between kisses.

“If you’re that good with your tongue, I can’t even imagine what you’ll do with that enormous cock of yours.” Was his time to laugh.

“I guess you’ll have to find out, eh?” She started to burn again with his words and she sat up, pulling him with her.

She started to lower his underwear and he watched her as she did. He helped her out when she reached his knees and soon he was also bare before her.

The rumors about his wingspan were true. Damn, he was huge! She felt her whole body tremble in anticipation and he cupped her cheek.

“If you’re having second thoughts, El, we don’t have to do this.” He said gently. She took him in her hands and he groaned in pleasure. She rubbed her thumb over his head, already slick, and with the other hand she cupped his balls and he leaned over pressing his forehead on the crook of her neck, a deep moan ripping from his throat.

She pumped him with one of her hands, the other still on his balls and he grabbed her hair and thigh.

“Ready for desert Az?” She asked playfully.

“I thought I already had eaten desert, El.” He said chuckling.

“That was more for me than you. Yours come now, my dear.” He lifted his head while she still worked on him and his eyes found hers.

“Believe me El, your taste was the most delicious thing I’ve ever had on my mouth since I was born.” She shivered and he kissed her once more.

“How do you wanna do this, Mr. Shadowsinger?” She asked wickedly, still pumping him slowly. His breath was ragged already.

“However you want, love.” He answered whispering. His voice was low and hoarse.

She let go of him and turned her back to him and bend over; her forearms and knees on the bed. She looked at him over her shoulder. He was staring at her, hunger on his eyes and something like surprise as well; his hands slid through her spine and her ass.

He gently spread her knees wider and he pressed her shoulders further down. He rubbed the head of his cock on her folds playfully and she bit her lip in anticipation.

“Why like this, El?” He asked, cocking his head to the left; curiosity on his voice.

“I’ve heard Feyre and Nesta talk about it and I knew I wanted to try with you. I want you deep and hard on me, Az. I want all of you in me.” She looked again over her shoulder to him; he was smiling. “Well, whatever _fits_ inside me.” She said playfully and he laughed.

He leaned forward and kissed her back. “If you feel any sort of discomfort or if it isn’t good for you, just tell me okay?” She nodded and he placed himself over her entrance. With a slow movement he slid inside her.

Gods, he felt so good! She let out a long moan and he growled on her wetness, making it very easy to slide in.

She felt his hip against hers and she never felt more filled. Of course Lucien was impressive, but he was nothing compared to Azriel.

He started to thrust inside her, deep, hard and fast.

She felt her body respond to his thrusts, her breasts moving up and down, the sounds of their skin bumping into each other and his moans were the most delicious sounds she ever heard him make. He was always polite, restrained and now he was a beast, a force of nature, wild and she felt proud to make him behave like that.

He pulled her hair and she gasped. He pulled her up, her back pressed against chest; his mouth found her neck sucking hard and then he bit her shoulder, sending a different wave of pleasure on her body. His hand found her clit again and he rubbed it fast and hard, matching his pace inside her.

“You’re so tight El, you feel so perfect!” He whispered on her skin. His free hand found her breast and he pinched her nipple and she let a little cry fall from her lips. She was close now, so, so close!

She lifted her hands to his hair and neck, and she pulled his mouth to hers over her shoulder. She felt her walls clench around him and he rubbed her clit faster.

“Come for me Elain” he pleaded and she came crying out his name. It was so violent that she felt it from her head to toe, waves of pleasure sent from her core to her whole body. A few thrusts after she came, he roared and came inside her, warmth filling her in.

After their waves of pleasure passed, he withdraws from her and she suddenly felt empty, needing him inside her again.

They laid down side by side on his bed and she placed her head on his chest listening to his fast heartbeats and his uneven breaths. He draw lazy circles on her back and her leg was over his hip.

“Az?” She called and looked up and he found her eyes.

“Yes, love?” He asked rubbing his thumb on her cheek.

“You know that – that this isn’t just a one night stand right? I mean, I didn’t come to you for release only, you know.” She was stumbling on words like an idiot.

“I know El. But you also know that this can be tricky, since you have a mate -”

“I haven’t accepted it Az.” She cut him off.

“But you never rejected it either, love.” She felt guilty instantly. “And I’m not demanding that from you either.” He added like he could listen to her thoughts. She nodded but she knew she had to make that decision soon. “We can think about everything tomorrow after breakfast.” He offered and she nodded again. He kissed her forehead.

“I’ll leave before dawn; I don’t our friends prying on us. We’ll meet at breakfast and after it, we’ll talk, ok?” He smiled and nodded.

Her lips found his and soon enough she was panting again. She mounted him and pressed gentle and hungry kisses on his neck and nipped his ear. His hands were on her ass again.

“Ready for round two, Az?” She whispered on his ear and when he laughed she started to kiss him down until her lips found his dick and all amusement fade away from his face.


	2. Walkashame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night Elain has with Azriel, it's time to face the consequences. Things turned out to be very different from what she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey, so, this one started based on the Walkashame song from Meghan Trainor but things got a little ansgty but everything ends just fine. Thanks for reading!

Elain woke up with the sun on her face. She was cuddled on Azriel and she heard his peaceful heartbeat. She smiled to herself. She never woke up as happy as she felt that moment.

Her stomach roared. Suddenly she remembered she was supposed to be at her own bedroom, going for breakfast with the rest of her friends.

Shit. She stood up and went to get her dress. As she put it on, she heard Az wake up.

“Good morning, El.” He said with his voice dripping sleep. She looked at him and regretted: he was naked tangled in the sheets with his hair a mess. She almost jumped back in bed with him. Almost.

“Morning, Az. _Shit._ I’m late. I overslept.”

He chuckled. “So?” he asked sitting up.

“ _So_ , our friends will be down for breakfast soon, and if they see us, they’ll annoy the shit out of us and ask questions we do not have answers for yet.” She said putting on her shoes.

She looked at him and he was smiling lazily. “What?” She asked.

“You look so beautiful when you wake up.” She blushed and hopped on the bed to kiss him quickly. When she withdraws, he growled in protest and she chuckled.

“Soon enough will be together again, Az. Don’t be a baby.” She blew a kiss while opening the door. Before she closed it, she whispered “See you downstairs, love.”

She walked on her tiptoes, but fast and notices her shoes are too noisy. So she removes then and continues to walk until she reaches the stairs and listen to her friends already in the dining room.

She cursed vigorously without making a sound and scowled herself for sleeping so much. And then cursed Azriel for outwearing her. Not that he could take full responsibility on it, but anyway.

Since there was no other way to go to her bedroom without going downstairs, she decided to put on her innocent face and she straightened her shoulders and went down like nothing happened.

“Elain! You’re finally up! Are you feeling better?” Feyre asked smiling.

“Better? What you mean?” She asked truly intrigued.

“Well, since you ditched desert and went to your room after dinner last night, I though you weren’t feeling well…” She narrowed her eyes at her. Shit. “Why are you wearing the same dress as last night?”

 _Here we go_ Elain thought..

“I – uh…” She tried to find the words but Nesta cut her off.

“Why is your dress inside out?” She looked down at her dress and fuck! How did she not noticed this?

“Why are you holding your shoes?” Feyre asked again and Elain saw Cassian’s eyes widen and his mouth turned into a grin. Fuck.

“Why is your hair a total mess?” Nesta asked and Rhys’ eyes shot to the stairs with a puzzled look and then turned to her, his face mirroring Cassian’s. Double fuck.

“Is that a hickey?” Feyre’s voice was pitched by now and Nesta gapped in confusion. Mor laughed.

“She’s doing the Walk of Shame. Just let her go, for Cauldron’s sake.” And Cassian chuckled wiggling his brows.

“Walk of shame?! What the hell is that?” Nesta asked Mor and Feyre’s face lit up with the sudden realization or maybe Rhys told her through the bond.

“The Walk of Shame is when usually someone goes back home after a one-night stand. The only difference here is that Elain is going to her bedroom and not her house. Nesta, don’t look like you’ve never done that.” Mor shot her an incredulous look.

“I’ve never done that!” Nesta snapped back at her.

“Really?” Mor said sarcastically.

“Trust me Mor, she’s never done that. She is a saint. Her first one was Cassian.” Feyre answered for Nesta and Cassian kissed his mate’s cheek.

“You, on the other hand…” Nesta said pointing her finger to Feyre.

“Yes, I did it. Not like Elain is doing right now, but I did. And I’m not ashamed. And you shouldn’t be either Elain.” Every time Feyre brought up the matter, she wanted to crawl and die. Thankfully, no one had said a word with who she was with. Not yet, anuway.

“The question now is who is he.” Nesta said and Mor rolled her eyes. Amren scoffed. Nesta was trying to put the pieces together. “We know that Fox Boy isn’t here… actually the only one that spent the night here as well was… _HOLY SHIT ELAIN_!” She stood up her chin almost touching the floor in surprise.

“Will you stop that!” Elain pleaded. Feyre stood up and came to her side pulling Nesta along; giant grins on their faces.

“We need to talk. Now.” And she pushed me towards the hall to her bedroom; the other ones laughing on the table.

When we reached the bedroom, Elain barely had time to close the door before Feyre started to talk.

“Nesta, prepare a bath for her.” Nesta nodded and went to the bathroom turning on the water of the bathtub. When she was back, Feyre continued. “We have one question.”

“Is it true about his wingspan?” Nesta asked immediately. This could not be happening.

“Ok, we have two questions, then.” Nesta chuckled sitting on the edge of her bed. “Are you happy?” Feyre asked holding Elain’s hand, a gentle smile playing on her lips. She didn’t have to think twice to answer that.

“I am. The happiest I’ve ever been so far.” They both smiled and Feyre squeezed her hand. She turned to Nesta. “And also yes. The rumors are true.” She blushed and Nesta laughed.

“No way he’s bigger than Cassian.” She said, a malicious smile playing on her lips.

“Rhys can beat the crap out of their wingspan, sisters.” Feyre retorted and Elain laughed.

“Say whatever you want. We’ll only know if we get a measuring tape.” They both seemed to think about it and Elain started to undress for her bath.

“Elain, what the fuck?” Nesta stood up shocked looking at her body. When she looked down, she saw the reason why she was so scandalized: her body was filled with hickeys and marks from Az’s fingers. She blushed and Feyre laughed.

“I would never take that he was a saint, but not rough like that.” She chuckled nodding. “Nice pick El.” She raised her hand and Elain hit it.

She went for the bathroom and got in the tub. The water was hot and delicious. They showed up at the bathroom door.

“What about Lucien?” Nesta asked finally. Took them long enough to ask.

“I’m going to talk to Az about everything. We agreed to talk after breakfast, in secret. After we decided if we are going to try being a couple, I’d talk to Lucien. And no, I still haven’t decided if I’m going to accept the mating bond.”

“Was Azriel better?” Feyre asked shyly but curious.

She bit her lip and smiled remembering the night before. “Oh yeah. Lucien was… good. But Azriel -” I sighed nodding and they smiled.

“Illyrians. They know how to bed a girl properly.” Feyre said smugly.

“With that I agree.” Nesta said and we laughed.

They actually made Elain tell everything that happened while she bathed and changed. When they went back to the dining room, they were laughing about some book related thing.

Elain felt the silence and tension before she could see the others, and apparently her sisters felt it too, since they both shut right before the door. And Elain noticed why shortly after they went in.

Lucien was sited at the table with the others. Her gaze went straight for Azriel that was only one sit away from Lucien and he smiled softly. She felt her insides twist.

“Finally! Took you long enough. I was about to starve waiting for the three of you!” He said playfully, but his tone also held something like sarcasm. Great.

The only sit left for her was between Azriel and Lucien. This day just kept getting better.

“Weird seeing you here today Lucien. We weren’t expecting you.” Feyre said politely and placed a kiss on his head. She then left to sit beside her own mate. Elain wanted to kiss her for trying to act like nothing happened.

“Oh, well, I just felt like I had to come over today. You see, last night, I received the most intriguing emotions, thoughts and images from Elain through the bond. I just decided to show up and ask what was that about.” He turned his head towards her; his eyes cold and his expression severe.

“Oh fuck.” Amren whispered. Elain blushed.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you. I had no idea I was sending you anything.” She said flatly and grabbed a bread and jam. Azriel was still as a statue beside her.

“Well, you did. At first you sent some sort of excitement and I thought ‘hm, what is she up to?’ and waited. Then I felt your desire and I thought that maybe you were trying to reach me, tell me you needed help with your… needs. Then I saw the shadowsinger enter the room.”

“He has a name, Lucien.” She cut him off and he ignored her.

“Next thing I felt was lust, and overwhelming feelings of an orgasm.” He went on and she started to get severely angry.

“That’s enough Lucien.” Azriel said, his thunder voice echoing the room.

“He speaks! Tell me _shadowsinger_ , how was it for you to go after my mate and fuck her?” He spat and Azriel stood up, murderous look in his eyes. Cassian stood as well and Amren narrowed her eyes at Lucien. Rhys and Feyre also stood up, analyzing the situation between them.

“Don’t you dare talk like about her.” Azriel said. His voice filled with rage.

“I was talking to you.” Lucien retorted.

“You made her sound like a whore.” Az shot back.

“Well…” Lucien started but Azriel growled in warning.

“Don’t finish that sentence Lucien.” Cassian said defensively. Nesta growled, despise dripping form her eyes.

“Lucien, please stop that. You’re being immature. And I was the one who looked for him. _I_ went to his bedroom; _I_ seduced him.” Elain said, trying to manage her anger.

“Immature Elain? You’re my mate! How should I act when my mate decides to fuck some random male? And glad to see you haven’t enjoyed our sex since you had to go after some Illyrian to satisfy your needs.” He stood up abruptly and the chair fell back with a loud noise.

“You were the one who said our sex was mediocre, so don’t put that blame on me. We’re not mated, Lucien. Who I sleep with or what I do with my body it’s not of your concern.” Elain said without raising her voice.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot that. So tell me Elain, you decided to reject the bond before or after you fucked the Shadowsinger?” He shouted and Elain felt her body tremble in rage.

“Lucien, you’re a dear friend of mine, but I’ll not tolerate you talking to my sister like that in my own House.” Feyre said. He laughed bitterly and was about to give Feyre a bitter retort when Elain stood up, her body trembling with rage.

“You know what Lucien? I thought you were different from the Autumn Court males. Better than Tamlin, even. But Apparently I was wrong. You think I’m some sort of property of yours. Which I’m not, by the way. I wanted to know you before I made my decision. And now, I see you’re no better than them. And I just made my mind: I do not want to be your mate, not when you’re so – so stupid and possessive. I’m not going to be mated to a male who think he owns me.” He took a step back like she had punched him on the face.

“Elain -” He looked like he came to his senses, but she didn’t care. She left the table and went to her own bedroom.

Tears rolled down her face and she hated every single one of them. He was so stupid, how could he be so mean and bitter?

She laid down her bed and let the tears come. How could some sort of weird fate drawn by the Cauldron or whatever gods mated the two of them? She thought he was better than that. How could she be so wrong?

After what could have been hours or just minutes, she heard a soft knock and Azriel’s head popped up shortly after it.

“Can I come in?” She nodded and he stepped in. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her and stroke her hair.

“That was quite a show. And right after you left, he came to his senses and apologized to us all.” He said and she frowned.

“So?” She asked; her voice hoarse from crying.

“So, he wants to apologize to you too. You see, males are very, very, _very_ protective of their mates, whether their formally mated or not. Some sort primal instinct and all that. I’m not saying he was right, but I get it.” He shrugged.

“You’d never do that.” She stated. He smiled.

“Yes, but we’re different Elain. You can’t expect us to act the same way. Even my brothers and I are different.” She nodded but didn’t seem convinced.

“Did he apologize to you?”

He laughed. “Yes, El, he did. He even called me by my own name.” She seemed to feel better at that. “He’s waiting for you down there.” He gave her a wise smile and she sighed.

“Will you come with me?” she asked with a pout and he chuckled.

“I will. But I’ll let the two of you talk alone first.” She started to say something but he cut her off. “And no whining. Don’t worry, I’ll be in the next room, listening to every word in case you need me.” He leaned and kissed her on the lips.

 “Fine. Let’s go.”

They walked together holding hands until they reached the balcony where Lucien stood. He was talking to Feyre and when she saw Elain, she leaned to him and kissed his cheek and when she crossed her sister, she gave a small knowing smile and left with Azriel.

“You wanted to talk to me?” She said with her arms crossed on her chest. She was mad, but not as before.

“I’m sorry Elain. I lost my mind and – you’re right. I’m not better than them.” He leaned over the rail of the balcony and let go a sigh. “I always had a hard time at love and I don’t know what happened. When I felt how happy you were with him I lost my shit. The thought that the woman that was supposed to love me, be my equal in every way choosing another male… that made me feel so sad, so depressed, so unworthy.”

She stepped towards him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulders. He looked at her with sad eyes.

“I was mad. I should never have said the things I said to you. If he makes you happy, El, then you should be with him. Azriel is a nice male. One of the best I’ve ever known.” He chuckled to himself. “Those Illyrians truly are the best ones ever. Damn, I’d choose them as well.” He nodded still chuckling.

“Hey, You’re a great guy too, Lucien. And don’t you dare say you’re not. You are. And I was just being stupid to compare you with those awful males. You’re better than them. And I still wish to be your friend. I’m just not sure if we’re good as mates. And you have no idea how I wished I was in love with you, but I’m not. I’m sorry.” He smiled gently at her and the wind blew his gorgeous red hair. He was handsome and that golden eye was certainly a charm. But still…

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. I’m not in love with you either El. And that makes my reaction even more pathetic, I know.” She laughed and he just couldn’t help to take her hand in his. “You deserve to be happy, you know.” He said with his thumb stroking her hand.

“You too Lucien.” She said and he blushed, looking away. “What?” She asked and he looked back at her.

“I met someone. Nothing happened, but I think she likes me. I mean, who wouldn’t?” She laughed and smacked his shoulders. “Now that things are settled between us, maybe I should give it a try, you know?” He had a shy smile on his lips and a light on his eyes.

“Go for it. And try not to burn her with your firedick.” She wiggled her brows and he burst into laughter.

“I honestly have no idea why we didn’t match on the bedroom. I’m usually a master in the sex!” She laughed again and he followed her. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure. Always.” She said and he looked around before whispering.

“Is it true? About the wingspan, I mean.” She laughed so hard that her head fell back and she felt her stomach ache.

“Are you serious?” She asked and he nodded. She sighed. “You’re all insufferable.” He raised a brow inquisitively. “Yes. It’s true.”

He cursed. “There’s no way I can compete with that.” She laughed again and he hugged her.

“I’m glad I met you Lucien.” She let his hair tickle her face and she truly felt happy to know him.

“I’m glad I met you too Elain. You’re the best of the Archeron sisters. Please don’t tell Feyre that.” He said and she laughed.

“Too late for that, prick. Maybe you should be quieter.” Feyre scowled. When they broke the hug, they saw a very pissed Feyre leaning against her mate that was trying very hard not to laugh.

“Sorry. I’ll try harder next time.” He said, hands on his pockets. He was walking too much with those Illyrians. “I have to go back to the Day Court, so…”

“Stay for dinner?” Elain asked and when he thought of refusing, Feyre said they’d be happy if he stayed so he agreed.

Azriel showed up a few seconds later and hugged Elain from behind.

“Just make her happy okay? And if you ever hurt her, Azriel, I’ll gut you and feed your balls to the hounds.” Lucien said to Azriel that smiled and nodded.

“Trust me Lucien, if I ever do hurt her, I’ll do it myself.” Lucien seemed pleased with that.

“Okay, that’s enough. What you say about go sightseeing?” Azriel nodded and she turned to Lucien who was surprised to see her wanting his company and smiled nodding.

As they walked on the streets of Velaris, she thought that now her eternal life got better: her mate turned into her friend and her friend turned to her lover and soulmate. Maybe being drowned in that gods damned Cauldron wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
